At present, a filter device is widely used, and in particular the water purification device has a huge market. As the development of the technology, more and more products, such as the filter devices, are produced. A filter element is the core portion in the filter device. Generally, the filter element is configured with a water inlet on one end and a water outlet on the other end to facilitate the sufficient utilization of the filter material in the filter element, and the filter element is required to be arranged transversally to enhance its stability.